


Sunrise

by Fanfictions_kill_me



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Last Airbender (2010)
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Freeform, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, Implied Katara/Aang (Avatar), Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh gets his tea shop and he loves it, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Bois being Soft, The Gaangs all here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is a sad boi, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is scared to adult, Zuko is trying his best, im real bad at tags, we Stan one (1) uncle who loves tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictions_kill_me/pseuds/Fanfictions_kill_me
Summary: “It's really pretty out here, I’m usually never awake at this time of day.”Sokka states while mirroring Zuko, resting his own arms on the railing and soaking in the steadily rising sun. The glow of the morning gives a soft pink tone to his tan skin, and the shadows casting over his face draw out the startling blue in them. Zuko couldn’t look away even if his life depended on it.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been a good while since I last wrote any fanfics, but I recently rewatched Avatar and one of my friends got me into this ship! :D
> 
> Healthy and respectful criticism is 100% welcomed, and if you like it maybe drop a like? :3 Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

He woke at dawn, in that quiet moment where the world is holding its breath in eager anticipation for a new beginning. The comforting feeling of his friends sprawled out around him in a huge mess of limbs nearly convinces him to fall asleep again, but as usual, the pull of the sun is too profound to let him drift away. Sometimes being a firebender was a real pain in the ass.

No one is truly sure who started the idea, but ever since the close call with Azula at the Western Air Temple the entire group decided that sleeping too far away from each other simply was a dangerous idea. Thankfully all of the royal chambers had ridiculously huge beds so everyone comfortably fit together. He’d die before he ever admits to it, but Zuko really enjoyed not being alone for once.

Carefully he clambers out of the middle of the sleeping pile and makes a beeline for the balcony, snagging a robe along the way and throwing it over his pajamas to ward off the slight early morning chill. Resting his arms on the railing, he observes the gardens in the soft pre-dawn glow. Today is the day Aang and Katara plan on leaving the Fire Nation in search of villages who may need help with the after-effects of the war, and Toph will be heading back to her home as well. His Uncle was already back in Ba-Sing-Se, with the opening of the Jasmine Dragon just a couple weeks away. Everyone was off on their own adventures, while Zuko was stuck inside a Palace he hates with people who resent him for his father’s actions; and a Nation on the brink of collapse after the end of a cruel reign.  
After today Zuko would be on his own as the Fire Lord and the realization hits him like a punch to the gut. 

“Why do firebenders always wake up at the most ridiculous times?”  
A sleepy voice grumbles from inside the bedchamber which is quickly followed by the appearance of Sokka; sleepy and slightly annoyed at being woken. 

“Good morning to you too.”  
Zuko replies quietly, a small wry smile on his face.

Sokka responds by fussing around with the world's most ridiculous slippers, pulling them on dramatically before joining Zuko on the balcony and viewing the early morning around him. 

“It's really pretty out here, I’m usually never awake at this time of day.”  
Sokka states while mirroring Zuko, resting his own arms on the railing and soaking in the steadily rising sun. The glow of the morning gives a soft pink tone to his tan skin, and the shadows casting over his face draw out the startling blue in them. Zuko couldn’t look away even if his life depended on it.

“What are you looking at? Do I have drool on my face or something?”

Zuko quickly tears his gaze away from questioning eyes, instead deciding to answer Sokka with his own question.

“What do you plan on doing now that the war is over? Will you go home?”

Sokka taps the railing in thought, and Zuko prays to the Spirits that he’ll just stop existing right on the spot. The Fire Nation can just find a new Lord, right? Why did he have to ask the one question that would hurt the most?

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it. I know that Katara and Aang plan on traveling the world, and Toph plans on going home...I also talked to my dad about some things.”  
Sokka’s voice is quiet in the early stillness, almost as if he’s worried about breaking some secret spell between the two of them. Meanwhile, Zuko can feel a tight knot forming in his chest.

“And what did he say…?”

The knot has found his way to his throat, and it takes all of his effort to make his voice neutral, to hide the pain and worry he feels building inside him. Suddenly Zuko finds himself as the point of interest to Sokka’s gaze, icy blue meeting blazing ember.

“We both decided that it would be best if I stayed here. There isn’t going to be anything major happening in the Southern Water Tribe, and besides that, I’m not even sure if I’d be happy there anymore. I still love everyone there, but I feel like I’ve outgrown it. I’d like to be an Ambassador for you if you’d let me.”

Zuko can’t believe his ears. Sokka? Stay here, in the heart of the Fire Nation? The thought both gives him joy and nearly sends him into an anxiety attack, but at the same time the knot in his throat disappears as suddenly as it came, and he can finally get a decent breath of air to his lungs.

“If that’s what you would like, then I would be honored to have you as an Ambassador. Your ideas would be very appreciated as I rebuild what my father and sister destroyed.”

Sokka beams with excitement and Zuko steadily fixes his gaze out onto the rising sun in an attempt to hide the blush creeping up his nose and to his ears. Nope, today is not the day to confront whatever...this is between them. He couldn’t handle having his friends leave and potentially ruining a friendship in one day, even if they had stopped being so much as friends and more of people-who-hold-hands(sometimes). Zuko was firmly keeping his mouth sealed on everything bottled up inside him, and maybe someday he’d tell Sokka, but not for a while yet.

So when a warm hand found its way on top of his, and a head resting on his shoulder, Zuko just smiled and soaked in the morning sunrise.


End file.
